Tricky
by Pyjamas
Summary: Being in love with a commoner is the hardest thing Tamaki has ever done. [Tamaki x Haruhi]


**Title: **Tricky  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I own Shakespeare.  
**Notes:** So now I'm getting my hands dirty in the Host Club fandom. Good, eh? I absolutely adore this pairing; I'm a sucker for possessive characters like Tamaki. And he makes me laugh with his antics. To think I've only been watching Host Club for a couple of days…it has become a favourite of mine very quickly. Well, enjoy.

* * *

_If she were anyone else, it would have been easy. Tamaki knew how to woo women; he wasn't a host for nothing. His customers seemed to desire little more than meaningful glances, poetic verses and privacy..._

"I can't believe I'm alone with you like this…" the girl blushed and shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But won't it make all your other admirers mad?"

He leaned in close and, with a smile, stroked his finger across her cheek. "Do not worry yourself about such trivial things, princess. We are hidden, they needn't know. Let us live for this moment, just you and I, without fearing the opinions of others!"

The girl sighed, happy.

_But Haruhi was more than just another one of his customers. Well, she wasn't even a customer at all. She was a host alongside him, different to other girls…a commoner. And for some reason she wasn't susceptible to Tamaki's magic words…_

Haruhi was alone in the third music room when Tamaki burst through the double doors.

"Haruhi!" he declared. "Our time has finally come! We cannot allow this opportunity to go to waste! If you accept my hand and become my wife, you'll make me the happiest man in the entire world. And furthermore-"

"Can't this wait," she interrupted nonchalantly, "until I'm done studying?"

_This was exactly his point. She hadn't even taken his proposal seriously, let alone accepted it. And so Tamaki had started thinking; how could he please a commoner? It couldn't be that hard, surely? Perhaps, being a commoner, she'd like material possessions…_

Haruhi turned curiously, if a little warily, when someone cleared their throat behind her. "Tamaki?"

"Haruhi…" he began, his cheeks tinged with pink, "I know it must be difficult for you. And please believe me when I say that I have no intention of trying to embarrass you…"

Raising an eyebrow, she folded her arms.

"…but I simply will not let this carry on! I demand that you take one of my family's mansions and move out of that slum you live in immediately! Your father can go too, if he wants."

She turned away again. "I like where I live, thank you."

_He had never met a girl before who would turn down an offer of a new home from him; and one of his own mansions, no less. A considerable amount of his free time was spent wondering what else she might like, and one afternoon he asked himself, 'what would Shakespeare do?'…_

Rubbing her sleepy eyes, Haruhi sat up and glanced over at the clock. Two o clock in the morning? Who would be making such a racket at that hour?

She dragged herself from her room and opened the front door, only to be greeted with the sight of the Host Club's president.

He was down on one knee, one hand on his chest and the other outstretched, having gone to a lot of effort to wear the most ridiculous prince-themed get-up Haruhi had ever seen, singing at the top of his lungs. He stopped when she appeared and they did nothing but stare at each other for a few long, silent moments.

"Go home," was what she eventually said before shutting the door on him and going back to bed, despite his loud protests from the other side.

_Tamaki simply did not understand why all the rich girls were so easy to please while this one commoner, who he cared for above all else, was so difficult. None of his best techniques as a host had any effect on her, which was sad enough; on top of that she hadn't taken any notice of his proposal, she'd refused gifts and she hadn't liked being serenaded under the moonlight. Tamaki was on the verge of giving up… _

He seated himself in the third music room and sighed wistfully at the daffodils in his hand.

Picking flowers was another of the commoner pastimes he'd picked up from Haruhi, like 'hide and seek'. These days he often went wandering around the campus, picking flowers and putting them in water when he returned. It was enjoyable.

"Did you just pick those?" Haruhi asked, sitting down next to him. He glanced over at her, blushing slightly at the cuteness of her wide, curious eyes, and nodded.

She smiled. "They're pretty."

Without thinking, he held them out to her. "If you like them, I want you to have them."

There was only a slight hesitation before she accepted them, and her smile grew wider. "Thank you…Tamaki. That's really nice."

_And that was the moment he'd been waiting for._


End file.
